This invention relates to a speedometer for marine vessels and more particularly to an improved, simplified and highly effective arrangement for indicating the speed of a watercraft.
There are a number of types of speed indicators employed for watercraft. These devices all operate on electrical principals and include either the propeller type wherein a propeller is mounted on the hull and rotates at a speed which will be related to the speed of the hull or of the magnetic current meter type. Such magnetic current meter type devices also are provided on the exterior of the hull and each system requires the provision of connecting wires for transmitting a signal from the sensor to a remotely positioned indicator. However, the accuracy of such devices depends on the effectiveness of the transmission of the electrical signal from the remotely positioned speed transducer to the speed indicator positioned in proximity to the watercraft operator. As a result, these devices tend to be inaccurate.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved speed indicator for a watercraft. It is a further object of this invention to provide a watercraft speed indicator that can be used with a wide variety of vessels and which will provide an accurate speed signal regardless of the type or size of the vessel with which the unit is used.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a speedometer for a watercraft wherein electrical signals need not be transmitted over long distances.